Live Lke There's No Tomorrow
by annabeth-chace
Summary: imagine that you have been working your whole life to destroy the titans and after you finally do, the same day, you find out they are rising up again? scared? frustrated?that's how Percy Jackson and his friends felt...live like there's no tomorrow
1. he's back

**Live like there's no tomorrow**

**Chapter 1**

-Annabeth's POV-

we were at the Olympus, standing in front of the gods. I was going to design the new Olympus any way I wanted, a dream come true. It was Percy's turn to get his reward. I watched him walk up to the gods, his messy hair extra messy, his dirty shirt stained with blood but that didn't change anything, I still loved him.

"If you wish," began Zeus, "we can turn you in to a god."

I thought of Percy as a god, not able to be with me. Suddenly all of my pain came back, the stabbing pain in my shoulder was harder then ever and my legs became unstable. Grover caught me before I could fall. Percy looked at me, I covered my eyes so that he would not see the tear rolling down my cheek, I didn't want him to turn down this opportunity because of me. As long as he is happy, I'll suck it up.

-Percy's POV-  
a god…what was it like to be a god…

"Well?" asked Zeus, losing his patience.  
I looked at Annabeth, she covered her eyes. I knew if I became a god I will never be able to be with her forever, and I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I looked at Poseidon, my father, and then at Zeus and I made up my mind.

"No," I said. Everyone looked at me with disbelief, "no thank you, I…I have a different wish." Annabeth smiled, I love her smile, her laugh, her…

"Why, Percy, do you not want to become a god?" asked Athena, looking at Annabeth, I had a feeling she knew why. "Athena, he said he had a different wish." Answered Poseidon instead of me. I think my father also knew why, "well son, what is your wish?" asked Poseidon.

"Luke, Ethan, all of the half-bloods who don't know who their parent is," I began, I was going to fulfill Luke's last wish, "they feel scared, alone and they get mad at all of you," I gestured to all of the gods around me, "I want you all to tell your children, who you are, send them to the camp and show that you care. All of the children of all of the gods," I looked around, "that was Luke's last wish and now it is mine," I finished.

Hermes ran out of the room, Aphrodite was crying, she said that was the most emotional thing someone ever said, except for `I love you`. So Aphrodite…

"I—"began Zeus but was cut off by Poseidon, "Percy, you saved the Olympus, we all owe you." "Big time," agreed Apollo. "That is why from now on we will declare our children" said Poseidon, "if there is anyone who disagrees, shall speak now or never again." Apollo, Artemis and Aphrodite's hands were not even close to rising an inch over their arm rest. Apollo winched at me, he was my favorite, except for my father. For a second I thought Zeus's hand will rise up, but after all of the looks he was given by Poseidon and Demeter he changed his mind.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" exclaimed Apollo in his happy, confident voice, "I—I – mean, um, it has been decided, Percy, your wish has been granted." I don't know what made Apollo stop talking slang, a form of speech the rest of the gods didn't like that much, although I think it had something to do with the deadly looks Ares was sending his way, the kind of look that said, 'if you don't stop I will tear you in to pieces'.

"The titans aren't gone forever, Oceanus, atlas, and Morpheus are still out there," Zeus said reminding me that all I did was make them disappear for sometime or send them in to hiding.

-Annabeth's POV-

Clarisse ran in to the room with Conner and Chris behind her. Ares approached his daughter and embraced her in a hug. "What's wrong?" asked Ares noticing the frightened look on her face. "Camp…Katie…I…I tried…" said Clarisse, out of breath. "What happened to my daughter?" asked Demeter concerned.

"It's…its Atlas…" whispered Clarisse.

there was a moment of silence. my feet felt unbalanced again, i held on to Percy and Grover. i need to get to camp, i need to fight, i thought. "I'll give you guys a ride," said Apollo reading my mind.

we left the Olympus and got in to Apollo's sports car that took off in the sky. the ride was silent, we were all to shocked to talk. as we hit the ground i saw 2 figures i was longing to see, "Silena!" i cried, i ran past the boarder and in to the camp, i hugged her but i didn't feel her, she was dead, i reminded myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Silena? Charlie? How…" I trailed off as I saw a bleeding figure under them, "Katie! What happened?" I turned to Silena for an answer. "Atlas… he, he came in to the camp and destroyed everything," explained Silena. Only then I realized all of the damage around me. The camp, my camp, my home. "How are you here?" asked Percy who was now behind me. "Were ghosts," said Charlie. "APOLLO!!!" screamed Grover as he saw Katie, he didn't handle blood well. "What is---Oh god!" Apollo kneeled by Katie and started treating her. I ran to my cabin and fond my laptop under the ruins of my bed, safe and sound. Tears of anger rolled down my cheeks. How could he? What did he want? He ruined everything! Katie…poor Katie. My head was filled with anger. I am going to kill him however many times it took.

"Hey," said the voice I loved, the voice that made everything better, Percy. Without thinking I hugged him, I needed him and – he hugged back.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked, "Why? Why? Why?"

"That's life, the only question you never get an answer to," he said. I looked at his messy hair and shiny eyes. He leaned in, so did i.

When he kissed me I felt my whole body melt. Finally, I thought. We pulled apart, I hugged him, and finally, he was mine.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," I said. So Aphrodite was right….

Suddenly I heard roaring and banging, naturally, I held on to Percy tighter, no not embarrassed to. We both ran outside to see him. Atlas. I grabbed my knife, Percy grabbed his sward and got closer. Atlas came forward, straight to me and knocked me off my feet. "PERCY!!! HELP!!!" I scram.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy yell as I being carried away by Atlas.

-PERCY'S POV-

'ANNABETH!" I yelled as she was being carried away by Atlas. No…not now, not her, not Annabeth, my Annabeth, "APOLLO!" I screamed. Within 2 seconds Apollo was by my side.

"What's wrong? Where's Annabeth?" asked Apollo, looking around. I stood there, still, looking in to the woods.  
"Oh no, that's not good," said Apollo, panicking and understanding what happened, "Oh god, come on Percy, were going back to the Olympus."

Grover, Katie, Thalia and me were packed in to Apollo's car, Silena and Charlie following us.

"Grover, carry Katie."  
We entered the Olympus, the second time that day. Demeter ran to Katie and took her to the waterfall, (a waterfall that can cure most pains,)

"Silena, Charlie," said Hades, greeting his ghosts.  
" Hello Lord Hades," said both Silena and Charlie.  
Aphrodite smiled at me, I had a feeling she know what happened with me and Annabeth. Annabeth...

Artemis looked worried, so did Dionysus, Ares was still upset that he couldn't come with us and see what happened with Atlas.

"What is going on?" asked Zeus as Apollo sat on his throne. i was to shocked to speak.

"Where is Annabeth?" asked Athena.  
"She...she was.." started Grover but couldn't finish.  
"Kidnapped...by Atlas," said Thalia, her eyes red from crying. I hadn't notices she was here.  
"Apollo?" asked Zeus. Apollo nodded his head, as a sign that what Thalia was saying is true. Athena was about to burst, "Percy what happened?"

I told them what happened, just left out the kiss, for Athena's sake.

"Are you leaving something out?" asked Aphrodite.  
"No..." I said. I knew Aphrodite knew.

"Aphrodite? when was the last time you had one of your crazy love stories?" asked Hermes.  
"Never, since Romeo and Juliet..Wow, I didn't do this, never, well at least not using Atlas," reassured Aphrodite.

Just then Katie ran in with Demeter behind her," Annabeth...in the lobby...faint..." Katie said then fell to the floor.

My heart jumped, I rushed out the door with everyone behind me, except Zeus, probably to cool to come, _sure..._

I saw Annabeth lying on the floor, fainted, "Annabeth!" i said as i ran to her side. Athena behind me, next to Aphrodite, whose eyes were glowing. I still wasn't sure that it wasn't her.

"Percy? Where am i?" said Annabeth in a whisper.

"You're ok...APOLLO!" I yelled. Apollo came to Annabeth and got to work. Thalia and Grover took me aside.

"So?" asked Thalia.

"So what?" I asked confused.  
"Come on, we saw Aphrodite giving you looks," rushed Grover.  
"I'm not dating Aphrodite!" I said.  
"Not Aphrodite, you and Annabeth," explained Thalia.

"Oh..." that made more sense, "were dating..." I said carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

i will try to choose a song for every chapter! this chapters song is: help, by the beatels.

another thing: the first 3 users to post a GOOD review about this chapter, i will mention them, ( advertise ) and one of their stories in the next chapter.

thanks for readig!!!!!!!

thanks to OwlinAMinor for always posting good reviews...read her stories--their AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-ANNABETH'S POV-

I woke up wearing very short jeans and a tank top, "Percy?" I called. That wasn't good. I needed Percy now---a dark figure appeared at the door.  
"Hello," said the figure.  
"Let me go Atlas!" I scream.  
"Oh, I will, tell Zeus that this is just a warning of what will happen. Watch out, and tell Thalia to watch her back. I'll be back…" said Atlas and then I was in the Empire State building, I fainted.  
"Annabeth!" I heard Percy say.  
"Percy? Where am I?" I asked.  
"You're safe now," he said, "APOLLO!" he yelled.  
Apollo came to my side said something, and I felt better so I got up.  
"Annabeth," Percy said and hugged me. Over his shoulder I saw Aphrodite crying. I hugged my mom, Grover then …Thalia…her hug was the biggest..Well after Percy's and my mom's.  
"Oh my gods Annabeth! I was so worried and I swear that I will tear Atlas into pieces and crush---"Thalia was cut off by a deep voice.  
"Annabeth, we are glad to have you back," said Zeus, he didn't sound so enthusiastic, "will you all proceed to the Olympus, we need to figure things out," finished Zeus, leading us to the elevator.

-THALIA'S POV-  
I got Annabeth a chair and sat her down.  
"When you're ready Annabeth," said Athena calmly.  
Annabeth took a deep breath and then began," Atlas, somehow came into camp and carried me away. I woke up in a black room, bleeding from my arm. I told him to let my go and he said he will but this was just a warning of what will happen, this is just the beginning, he said he'll be back and that I should watch out and…" there was a pause.  
""What is it Annabeth?" asked Athena.  
"He said that…Thalia should watch her back," said Annabeth, we were all quiet. Everyone looked at me. I tried to keep it cool but inside I was scared to death.  
"Is there anything else?" asked Zeus.  
"No…that's all…" said Annabeth.  
That night I had one of my worst dreams ever. I was in a dark room and Atlas came in, he pinned me to the wall and took blood from my head. I woke up panting and totally freaked out. I had no one to protect me. Annabeth had Percy, Niko had Katie, Clarisse had Chris, and Thalia had…nobody. What was it like to be in love? It must be pretty good. I heard noises outside. The camp isn't safe anymore, I reminded myself. Percy and Annabeth were still at the Olympus, it was up to me now. I ran outside and opened up my half broken shield. I froze; there 100 feet from me was the Minotaur. Great, I thought. I snuck up behind the Minotaur and swung my sword at it, but too late. He scratched me and I started bleeding from my foot and fell on the ground. I got up, limping and dizzy, and stick my sword in its leg. Before it turned into dust it knocked me off my feet and then disappeared. My whole body was acing. I cried for the only god who could help me, "APOLLO!" that was the last thing I remember before it all went black. I felt something cold on my head, I opened my eyes, I was in a clam room, I saw a few CD's and a radio. The Apollo cabin. Thanks, I thought. I saw a tall figure with brown hair and hazel eyes, my favorite.  
"What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up.  
"Wait!" said the boy hurrying to my side, helping me sit up, "I'm Cody, son of Apollo,"  
"Thalia, and"I said, "daughter of Zeus."  
"How do you feel?" asked Cody as he sat next to me.  
"I'm---ow! My leg hurts…" I said in pain.  
Cody ran to his table and got a white bottle, he spread some of the cream on my leg. It burned, "Ugh!" I grabbed Cody's hand and I could've sworn I saw a spark fly.


End file.
